User talk:KrytenKoro
Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Coliseum names Is there a provision for japanese seed names, like "Red Death" for "Red Legion" in the Hades Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently I've lost my source. Putting that aside, what do you want to do with the "Notes"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Need help reading the text in a blurry video. Around 33:25. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you could take a look before the video inevitably gets deleted. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KH & KHFM gummi enemies Yes I know, it's a bit early to talk about them, the KHII section isn't even finished yet. But maybe you have an idea how to adapt the template for them. This is an extreme example from the Ultimania. Not every ship has two variants (Omega is the only ship that as a "C" variant) or sub variants (they just seem to affect the drops, maybe they are the "before/after rescue" equivalents, I don't know). Nearly every main variant (A, B or C) has a different Final Mix appearance, the stats are the same though.--ShardofTruth 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) unfinished business hey, did you have plans for this mess? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) BBS Ultimania and Mirage Arena I'm using part of Neumannz work for the Mirage Arena on this one: Strength and Defense are fixed, HP and EXP must be multiplied (except for the bosses). --ShardofTruth 08:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Maps Unversed stats, Battle Levels and Mirage Arena Okay, I made the definite battle level table, enjoy the view and become desperate. *called Badlands before unlocking the Keyblade Graveyard, the battle level of the fight against Vanitas Remnant is considered 99 by the Ultimania #can't be visited at this point The battle level of Terra and Ven after completing the Final Episode can be glitched so it stays the same as before completing the game. Some argue that the glitch is the increasing of the battle level instead. But that would mean that the level of the Keyblade Graveyard wouldn't rise from 9 to 10 which is cleary the case in the Japanese version and described by the Ultimania. --ShardofTruth 22:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Template:Split So here's a rough draft for both Master Xehanort and Vanitas. I also responded to your message on my talk page, so it would do you good to read that, as well. Anyways, here goes nothing: I hope you approve. Keep in mind that these are, again, ROUGH DRAFTS. Please see this, as I said on my talk page, to see my other plans for template revamps in terms of our BBS theme. As MX and Vanitas are used in other templates in the link above, we may wish to reconsider the characters we use for this Split template. And depending on what feedback you give in terms of updating the other templates for a BBS theme, I'll ask TNE to help me make images for that, et cetera. BebopKate technically gave us the green light to begin transitioning, et cetera, but I thought it best to wait a bit and see what developed. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Italian Wikia I and my friends, initiate to create a Italian Wikia http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Italia_Wiki can you create the links for the other wikias? (franch, english and deutch) thanks^^--PRISON KEEPER 10:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Rooms *http://i56.tinypic.com/6rhkx3.jpg *http://i55.tinypic.com/245f2vs.jpg *http://i53.tinypic.com/2r4mu0h.jpg *http://i55.tinypic.com/2qxnlg6.jpg *http://i53.tinypic.com/2yxky10.jpg - A lot of the rooms in the Keyblade Graveyard had this name, places like where the lingering sentiment had kneeled down onto the Ends of the Earth. *http://i52.tinypic.com/44501.jpg - Where you fight as the Lingering Sentiment *http://i51.tinypic.com/ejbwww.jpg - Where Aqua ends up *http://i51.tinypic.com/2lcwg.jpg Re:coded Keyblades The coverage in your template is pretty comprehensive, but the articles need a couple of extra bits which probably can't be coded. We need to account for the Clock abilities unlocked when leveling the weapon up, as well as for the points where the finisher is used at lower Clock levels. Probably these can be covered best with footnotes and a template like this one, respectively. What do you think? Less importantly, once we get the official dubs of the levels, will there be a place to list the Japanese names? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly don't understand how Clock abilities work; I'm just adding all the info I saw in the Ultimania. :For levels, I don't think so. The template is already heavily extended. However, depending on how exactly levels work, we might end up splitting the template into having five tabs, like with Days Keyblades, but I'm worried about how the clock abilities would work with that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, the ability tree for each Keyblade starts with only 4 or 5 abilities available, with the others being unlocked as the Keyblade level goes up. So with the Kingdom Key, Auto-Potion, Medic, Magic Boost and Attack Boost are the only abilities that can be activated. As more abilities are unlocked (in this case, Spirit Magic, then Shell, then Protect, and finally Spirit Attack), you have the option to select which one is activated as you fill up the Clock Gauge. So once you've got Kingdom Key 3.0, you can choose to activate Shell at Clock LV2, Magic Boost at Clock LV3, and Spirit Attack at LV MAX, after which you use your finisher and the gauge empties. Or you can choose to activate Spirit Magic at LV3, and you'll activate the finisher instead of going to LV MAX. On the Ultimania page, each ability is marked with the weapon level number, and each ability that cuts to the finisher is marked with the finisher symbol. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 07:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Jeebus, that's what those meant? I thought it was something like the Finisher trees in BbS...umm, I think that we can most easily display those as separate tabs, but the code is going to be hellishly long on each page, though I can think of a few shortcuts. :What does the little star symbol thing mean? And why do some of the abilities not continue up through the tree?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The finisher symbol indicates the end of a path through the ability tree. At this point, once your gauge has filled up its current level, you can execute your finisher. Once you've done that, your gauge empties to LV1, like when using a finisher in BBS. (This means that only the LV1 ability stays active) Some of the lower-level abilities let/make you activate your finisher early if you choose that path. So if you choose a path through the Kingdom Key tree that lets you use Spirit Magic at LV3, you'll use your finisher without going to LV MAX. I hope I explained that clearly. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Last thing before I crash, I've been cooking up something for the Overclock ability trees. Still haven't implemented level distinctions or any fancying up, but at least I got all the gorram lines to go where I want... -- 06:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wait...each ability leads to every ability on the next rung, unless it has that blue marker, in which case it doesn't lead to any others. :You said the blue markers were finishers, right? It seems like it would be much simpler to simply mark the finishers out of a list of abilities, and then explain on Clock Abilities that leveling-up thing. 07:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't really understand what you mean about finishers, but why wouldn't we have the leveling-up thing in both places? It's no different than what we normally have: an explanation on the ability list, an explanation on the ability page, and an explanation on the weapon page. -- 18:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::What I mean is, look at rung 2 for any of them. Every ability on rung 2 leads to every ability on rung 3, unless the rung 2 ability has the blue mark. I'm pretty sure you said those were the "Finishers", so for the purposes of the Infobox, it would be simpler and make more sense to simply mark the finishers (either with an icon, or by bolding, or something else). The system behind these could then be explained on the Clock Abilities page, and gaining the ability itself could be covered on the ability page. For example, with KH Days weapons we list the abilities they can have, then list how to activate those abilities on the gear page (with ability units), and list where you can get the ability on the ability page; or with KH2 abilities, we list the Keyblade's abilities but that only on the weapon page, and explain how equipment abilities work on the main Abilities page. ::So, instead of implementing the graphic tables you've done, we could simply keep the infoboxes we have now, and mark the "Finishers" somehow. 19:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, but. The Days weapons did account for which abilities activated with which number of Units. Here we wouldn't be providing any qualifications whatsoever. In KH2 it just wasn't necessary, so it's not really a model. -- 19:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Nonono, we keep the current template which lists what levels they activate at, and we add in a marker for the finishers. That way it has everything your flowcharts had, but more compact. 19:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about indicating what experience levels they're unlocked on, which I was planning on adding to mine, but the current template doesn't cover that. -- 20:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Weren't we planning on making different tabs for each level? Like with the Days Keyblades? 05:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) We were?! I guess that would work, though. It would also mean we can take out the "Names" section and just leave in the amount of EXP to the next level. (Would that fall under "Obtained"?) -- 05:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Probably. It would make the coding easier to do that, certainly. 06:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Arena Matches About to expand Minigames template to include the matches. What to do re: FM matches? -- 06:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, what exactly is the order of the matches? The one in the Arena template? -- 06:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. I just went on the order the BbSFM site mentioned them. 07:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Coliseum Template }} WHY? :Because all the Stone types have little mini-games behind them explained on the enemy's page, and the other parts of that list are simply stating the changes. All the FM and FMII drop changes are handled like that. 21:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense, I didn't know that's how they're supposed to be handled. I've also never played the FM's, so that makes sense too. I also apologize for the questioning. I know you keep reverting my edits, and though I know it's for the best, I just like knowing why you do it so I don't keep making the same mistakes. --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 22:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It might end up being worth changing the FM bits into sections, but I'd prefer if you brought it up in a forum, since there would be a lot of duplication for most articles. 23:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Glider controls Getting conflicting info. We have a screenshot with Terra's attack being スキッドチャージ, and I have youtube footage of it being スキッドバースト. What to do? -- 05:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Need guidance ...on the management on the Magic Boost articles. Right now there's the item, the COM ability, and the Re:coded ability dubbed "Magic Upgrade". I assume a disambig page would be called for, but what else is gonna be needed? -- 02:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :If the both abilities have the same original name, they should be same article. I think the established hierarchy is "characters", "items and weapons", "abilities". 03:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::They had different Japanese names, if that's what you mean. "Magic Boost" in English is "Magic Up" in Japanese, and "Magic Upgrade" in English is "Magic Boost" in Japanese. ::So maybe the three articles should be "Magic Boost (item)", "Magic Boost (KHCOM)", and "Magic Boost (KHR)"? ::The "youmay" will need to be changed, too... somehow. -- 03:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well then yes. Treat it like Combo Boost. 04:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::So, "Magic Boost", "Magic Boost (ability)", and "Magic Upgrade". 04:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Could we move "Magic Boost" to "Magic Boost (item)"? "Magic Boost" could just redirect to the disambig, but I really don't want to leave that article with that title. -- 04:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you really want to, but in every other situation that I know of (Deep Freeze, Glacier, Hummingbird), the item gets the main article while abilities and others get the qualifier. From a practical standpoint, items are linked much more often (treasures, and such), and it would be painstaking to correct each and every one of them. ::So, yes, we could move it, but we'd be obligated to do it for all similar situations. ;List (ignoring all qualifiers to character names) *Absolute Zero - between weapon and shotlock, shotlock is qualified *Berserk - between ability, limit break, and reaction command, all are qualified. Poss. suggest merging, a la Holy. *Blaze - between weapon and deprecated material type, weapon is qualified. Suggest removing qualifier from weapon, and replacind disambig with youmay. *Blind (status) - no other uses of Blind, suggest removing qualifer. *Cards *Combo Boost - Japanese Combo Boost dubbed to Combination Boost *Confusion (status) - no other uses of Confusion, suggest removing qualifier *Crime & Punishment - between weapon and ability, weapon is qualified. Suggest reversing (qualifier for ability, which redirects to Final Form anyway) *Dark Impulse - between Duel Sleight and Finish Command, Finish Command is qualified. Suggest qualifier for both (command) *Deep Freeze - between weapon and command, command is qualified *Defender *Diamond Dust *Earthshine *Explosion *Glacier *Gullwing *Haste *Hummingbird *Ignite *Invincible *Jackpot *Judgment *Magic Boost *Poison *Sanctuary *Shield *Strength *Summon Boost *Surprise! *Sweet Memory *Twilight *Ultima Weapon *Vortex 05:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't put weapons and one-use items on the same level. The general practice on Wikipedia seems to be to give the most appropriate article the title with no qualifier, though I'm not expert, and I wouldn't know how to choose "the most appropriate" from these three (or most of the other cases, really). -- 05:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK, how about (and I'm not trying to distract from the previous case, this is just a new question) "Magic Bracer" and "Attack Bracer"? The Japanese names in COM and Days, respectively, were "Magic Guts" and "Attack Veil", again respectively, while in Re:coded they're "Spirit Attack" and "Spirit Magic". -- 18:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :For abilities with different Japanese names and the same English name, I specificied the game, as with Summon Boost. 19:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, being the slow noticing guy I am, I now see that there is another freaking Magic Boost in Re:coded. Fortunately, it's "Magic Up" in Japanese, the same as the one in COM. But what the hell do we put in the "youmay" for this? -- 19:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *"the consumable item", "the ability named Magic Boost in the dubbed games", "the ability named Magic Boost in the original games", pro'ly. 20:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, consider as an alternative bringing in this template from Wikipedia. (Also this one, but not for this case.) -- 20:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Next Question I think the commands in Re:coded should be covered under "Command Matrix" instead of merging with Deck Command. Agree or disagree? -- 03:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea how they work, so go ahead. 03:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not appropriate... ...to make comments about "Aqua's wetness". ~_~ -- 00:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you did there... 00:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Please remove TropicalWikis totally from Forum:Revote We are currently not accepting big wiki imports. --Will k 07:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) visualizer Hi, You've been answered on http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Talk:Visualizer_for_Wikimedia_projects#Does_this_work_on_wikia.3F Month of the Thieves Xehanort scene Hey, come on, you made a mistake, so what? Everyone does. Don't put yourself down. EnglishJoker 13:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Trophy Renaming I got my hands on the last Re:coded trophies and would like to upload them. How should they named? X Trophy KHREC.png (we use this ending for weapons and characters) or X Trophy RCO.png (the game template and the panels use this abbreviation). I will rename the other files as well. ----ShardofTruth 17:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :The first one, for now. We could change it to KHRCO if people confuse it with Re:CoM, though. 17:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: PNG I've been trying, but every time the only thing that moves is the categories, and I keep getting an error. -- 19:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've been working with one the techs to see what's happening with moves. We think that the problem was probably caused by the changes to the database structure made to prepare for MediaWiki 1.16. It looks like an action during the changes caused some strangeness. :It doesn't appear that other images are affected - we tried new images and existing ones (here and on a test server) and could only reproduce the issues with these specific uploads. I got File:Venerable.png to work again by deleting and re-uploading, and can do the same for other files (or you can of course). I wasn't certain what the final destination was supposed to be, so didn't change the others yet. :Please let me know if you see this with other images, hopefully it's just a one-off upgrade glitch! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Speaking of this, only admins can move the image names, yes? Or is going to be more along the lines of reuploading them? 16:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC)